Roles with multiple performers
A list of roles that were performed by multiple performers. A * Jonathan Archer, a Human ** Scott Bakula ** Marty Davis ( ) (young Archer) B * Bandito, a Hologram ** Jorge Cervera, Jr. ( ) ** Brent Spiner ( ) * Barash ** Dana Tjowander ( ) (true form) ** Chris Demetral ( ) (Barash as Ethan/Jean-Luc Riker) * Borg Queen ** Alice Krige ( ; ) ** Susanna Thompson ( ) * Captain Braxton, a Human ** Allan G. Royal ( ) ** Bruce McGill ( ) C * Zefram Cochrane, a Human ** Glenn Corbett ( ) ** James Cromwell ( ; ) * Kimara Cretak, a Romulan ** Megan Cole ( ) ** Adrienne Barbeau ( ) D * Curzon Dax, a Trill ** Frank Owen Smith ( ) ** Rene Auberjonois ( ) (Odo as Curzon) * Joran Dax, a Trill ** Jeff Magnus McBride ( ) ** Leigh J. McCloskey ( ) ** Avery Brooks ( ) (Sisko as Joran) * The Doctor, a Hologram ** Robert Picardo ** Unknown performer ( ) (Doctor as alien masseuse) ** David Sparrow ( ) (Doctor as Loth) ** J.R. Quinonez ( ) (Doctor as Hierarchy alien) ** Kate Mulgrew ( ) (Doctor as Janeway) ** Robert Beltran ( ) (Doctor as Chakotay) ** Jeri Ryan ( ) (Doctor as Seven) F * Falcon, a Hologram ** Mark Yerkes ( ) ** Colm Meaney ( ) (also Miles O'Brien-as-Falcon]] in ) * Female Changeling ** Salome Jens ** Nana Visitor ( ) (Female Changeling as Kira Nerys) G * Guinan, an El-Aurian ** Whoopi Goldberg ** Isis J. Jones ( ) (young Guinan) H * Annika Hansen/Seven of Nine, a Human ** Jeri Ryan ** Erica Lynne Bryan ( ) (young Annika) ** Katelin Petersen ( ) (young Annika) * Eli Hollander, a Hologram ** John Pyper-Ferguson ( ) ** Brent Spiner ( ) I * Icheb, a Brunali ** Manu Intiraymi ** Mark Bennington ( ) (adult Icheb) * Ishka, a Ferengi ** Andrea Martin, ( ) ** Cecily Adams, ( ) J * Admiral Janeway, a Human ** Kate Mulgrew ** Unknown performer ( ) (young Janeway) K * Kes, an Ocampan ** Jennifer Lien ** Janna Michaels ( ) (young Kes) * Kol, a Ferengi ** Unknown actor ( ) ** Leslie Jordan ( ) *James T. Kirk, a Human **William Shatner **Sandra Smith ( ) (Kirk in Janice Lester's body) L * Lal, a Soong-type android ** Leonard Crofoot ( ) (original form) ** Hallie Todd ( ) (Human form) M * Martia, a Chameloid ** Iman ( ) ** Tom Morga ( ) (Martia as a Brute) ** Katie Johnston ( ) (Martia as a young girl) ** William Shatner ( ) (Martia as Captain Kirk) * Annie Meyers, a Hologram ** Joy Garrett ( ) ** Brent Spiner ( ) * Minuet, a Hologram ** Carolyn McCormick ( ) ** Unknown actress ( ) (blonde Minuet) ** Unknown actress ( ) (brunette Minuet) ** Unknown actress ( ) (wrong Minuet) N * Neral, a Romulan ** Norman Large ( ) ** Hal Landon, Jr. ( ) O * Keiko O'Brien, a Human ** Rosalind Chao ** Caroline Junko King ( ) (young Keiko) * Molly O'Brien, a Human ** Hana Hatae ** Michelle Krusiec ( ) (adult Molly) * Odo, a Changeling ** Rene Auberjonois ** Salome Jens ( ) ("disguised") P * Admiral Owen Paris, a Human ** Warren Munson ( ) ** Richard Herd ( ) * Captain Jean-Luc Picard, a Human ** Patrick Stewart ** David Tristan Birkin ( ) (young Picard) ** Tom Hardy ( ) (teen Picard) ** Marcus Nash ( ) (Ensign Picard) * Captain Christopher Pike, a Human ** Jeffrey Hunter ( ) ** Sean Kenney ( ) R * Ro Laren, a Bajoran ** Michelle Forbes ** Megan Parlen ( ) (young Ro) * Alexander Rozhenko, a Klingon/Human hybrid ** Jon Steuer ( ) ** Brian Bonsall ( , et al.) ** James Sloyan ( ) (K'mtar/adult Alexander) ** Marc Worden ( ) S * Lieutenant junior grade Saavik, a Vulcan ** Kirstie Alley ( ) ** Robin Curtis ( , ) * Sarek, a Vulcan ** Mark Lenard ** Jonathan Simpson ( ) (younger Sarek) * Sim, a mimetic simbiot ** Maximillian Kesmodel ( ) (Sim "age 4") ** Adam Taylor Gordon ( ) (Sim "age 8") ** Shane Sweet ( ) (Sim "age 17") ** Connor Trinneer ( ) (adult Sim) * Captain Spock, a Vulcan ** Leonard Nimoy ** Billy Simpson ( ) (young Spock) ** Carl Steven ( ) (child Spock) ** Vadia Potenza ( ) (young teen Spock) ** Stephen Manley ( ) (teen Spock) ** Joe W. Davis ( ) (twenty-something Spock) T * T'Pau, a Vulcan ** Celia Lovsky ( ) ** Betty Matsushita ( ) (hologram) ** Kara Zediker ( ) * Tora Ziyal, a Cardassian/Bajoran hybrid ** Cyia Batten ( ) ** Tracy Middendorf ( ) ** Melanie Smith ( , et al.) * Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, a Vulcan ** Tim Russ ** Demetris Lawson ( ) (young Tuvok) ** LeRoy D. Brazile ( ) (young Tuvok) W * Naomi Wildman, a Human/Ktarian hybrid ** Brooke Stephens ( (voice only), ) ** Scarlett Pomers ( , et al.) ** Vanessa Branch ( ) (adult Naomi) Category:Production lists